jaednajarfandomcom-20200213-history
Neru
Civilization: Tannic Kingdom Leader: formally High Queen Selene Schalit, Demir Muzaffer Description Neru lies in the middle of a long span of dry ground in northern Antiope. It is one of the only cities on the Tannic Road in the desert, making it an important waypoint between Zanda and Istrela. Legend has it that Noammu the Great, a powerful Dragonborn sorcerer, created an Oasis out of thin air for the city to begin on. Being the most populous city in the world, Neru holds on average 15,000 people. Many of its residents are traveling merchants. The city is walled, but has open gates, allowing for anyone to make it inside. Neru is ruled by a monarchy, but very often it is possible for individuals to buy their way into the ruling powers. Neru's ruling line is filled with powerful and wealthy merchants of the past. It's current Queen does not even stay in the city, and instead immediate matters are dealt with by the Vizier. Law enforcement is stringent and instead focuses on higher profile targets and outlaws. Petty crime is generally expected to be dealt with by the parties involved. High robbery, murder, and black magics fall under punishable law. In the past an eye for an eye has been the common law. Recently, sentences have been lighter. Though if a figure put in jail is hated enough, groups of citizens might break in and kill them anyways. Neru keeps shrines and temples of many Gods within its walls. All gods are accepted except for Camazotz and Baphomet, who are illegal. The most revered and followed Gods within the city are Horus, Seshat, Yivesar, Bahamut, and Kamadeva. The largest population of Kalashtar live in Neru, and have a few shrines dotting the city as well. Neru's income is almost entirely based off trade. The merchants within sell fruits and finished goods. The inns are very wealthy due to the never-ending cycle of traveling merchants. The city requires daily imports of food from the forest sixty miles southeast. Without that route, the city could easily starve. With such a money and competition-driven society, Neru finds many of its inhabitants to be poor. Beggars on the side of the road types. Locations *The Bazaar - An amorphous, shifting and never-ending stretch of the city in which people of every kind extend their hands with jewelry, clothes, coin, and any commodity you can think of. There is never a guaruntee for what might be in the Bazaar one day or another. *Exotic Delights (Brothel) - Three-story building on top of 3 foot stilts. Serves exotic delights in both regards. Also sells magical ingredients/potions. Run by Jessamyn Fayed (Female Frostkin), a surly brute. Locals think it’s a steal to go there, because all they need to "pay" is a list of everyone they've ever known personally (The first time at least, all delights after are 1 gold a piece). *The Gilded Flame - Home of the Gilded Flame wizards. Once a very prominent organization, but now reduced to less than ten. *Land of 1001 Rooms (Inn) - Massive two-story B&B. Halls nearly set up like a labyrinth. 1 night for 1 room is 6 sp. *No Name Given (Tavern) - Underground. Roots hang from ceiling. *Sol Invictus (Temple/Order of the Falcon Outpost) - This massive center doubles as a Temple to Seshat and Horus, and as a homeless and rehabilitation center. It is run by Almaealij (Male Red Greater Dragonborn). The Temple portion is comprised of well-lit marble courtyards decorated with carvings of the God and Seshat. A great glass dome spreads the light of the sun upon all within the temple's lands, warming them with Horus’s protective love. Inhabitants *Jallarzi Sallivarian - Female high elf, current member of the Circle of Eight. *Unknown guild leader - Fat man who shelters the poor with money from contraband.